Pilot
Plot The episode begins with the cheerleaders doing a number to your coach Sue Sylvester, Will Schuester then that is the Spanish teacher is coming to college when he arrives he looks to enter the awards glee club of which he was a member. Later when the spoiled student club called coral current Hank,Rachel Berry who is also a member see him being touched by Sandy Ryerson which is a maníac.So Will Schuester decides to take over the Glee Club, but he has to pick a new name then he decides who will be called New Directions then the following people interested and make the test Mercedes Jones singing "Respect", Kurt Hummel singing Mr.Cellophane, Tina Cohen-Chang singing I Kissed A Girl, Artie Abrams won't sing and Rachel Berry who sings the song "on My Own" she just wanted the main land then why she told Figgins that director Sandy Ryerson was playing Hank. Then they sing their first song together "Sit Down You're Rocking The Boat" in which Schuester gives the soil will Artie, Rachel gets upset and leaves the room, there will try to convince Will there-but she does not listen. Figgins tells Will that he will have to pay for things the glee club, so he decides to pay hidden from his wife Terri who works in a furniture store, to go visit her Will is faced with former club director Sandy Ryerson choir who is now a drug dealer in which one gives to Will Schuester but he did not. Later Will tries to find new members for the glee club, so he tries to find with the popular kids who are college football players and cheerleaders. He tries to convince the coach Sue Sylvester cheerleader but she does not accept then Will party for football players who coach them in what is now friends with Will so he allows, to go with the football players but none of them wants to enter why not want to tarnish their popularity. At almost go the boys' locker room listening Will a boy in the shower with a beautiful voice and he realizes that it was the most popular kid soccer players Finn Hudson. Will Finn fools saying he had possession of drugs for him to enter the glee club then they do another number in the group song "You're The One That I Want" that in which Finn and Rachel are the major soils but does not like Mercedes much. Terri and Will fight over spending that body will have to pay because Will is giving his money to the glee club from which Terri is that his wife does not like much. Puck who is Finn's best friend begins to suspect because he began to miss the soccer drills but in fact it is in the glee club. The football coach Ken Tanaka tries to win Emma Pillsbury but she likes Will Schuester but he is already committed, Emma after signing the paper you want to be an assistant Club coral they will see his potential rivals in the Regional Vocal Adrenaline in which they devastate the performance of "Rehab" with all the Glee then be shocked they return home. Will came home Terri makes a surprise that she is pregnant and that Will will be daddy then she says he needs a better job and tells his students that he will resign. Puck finds out that Finn was lying about the things he said were lies entam they play paintball in Finn. After Finn thinks Will left the club because of the coral it no longer exists then Rachel says that she is the new leader, Will be sad to leave everything and go to another job singing a song "Leaving On a Jet Plane" Quinn Fabray who is Finn's girl and head cheerleader walks with her friend Santana Lopez. Puck tells Finn that is no longer his friend if he enters into a group of fags but Finn says that he cares more for them to call him a fagot, loser or failure because he cares more about what he likes than with he does not want to be. Finn back with Artie in which Puck had locked him in a chemical toilet but he comes back and says he wants to be one of them. Finn, Rachel and the other members prepare music essay "Do not Stop Believin '" that makes Will Schuester change your choice and stick with them then the episode ends up telling them rehearsing since the beginning. Songs *Where Is Love? sung by:Hank and Sandy *Respect sung by:Mercedes *Mr.Cellophane sung by:Kurt *I Kissed A Girl sung by:Tina *On My Own sung by:Rachel *SiT Down You're Rockin' The Boat sung by:Artie *Can't Fight This Feelin' sung by:Finn *You're The One That I Want:Rachel and Finn *Rehab sung by:Vocal Adrenaline *Leaving On A Jet Plane sung by:Will *Don't Stop Believin' sung by:Finn and Rachel Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes